1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus connected to a display apparatus for displaying an image and an input apparatus for inputting a mark to an image, for example, as in an information processing apparatus that provides functions such as a presentation and an electronic blackboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a presentation, a lecture, or the like, an overhead projector (OHP), a projector connected to a notebook computer, or the like has been used. In a presentation using such apparatuses, a person who makes the presentation indicates a portion desired to be emphasized in a display image, for example, with a laser pointer, a fescue, a mouth cursor, or the like. In this case, handwriting drawn by the above-mentioned device does not remain in the indicated portion. Therefore, when an audience follows a talk while watching a display image, or watches the display image again so as to reconfirm it, there is a problem that the audience loses track of the emphasized portion.
In order to solve such a problem, a presentation system capable of putting a handwritten mark in a display image has been developed (for example, see “PointMaker” [online] produced by Hibino Corporation [searched on May 22, 2006], Internet <http://www. hibino.co.jp/topics/pointmaker.html>). Owing to this system, an emphasized portion can remain in a display image. Consequently, even in the case where the audience watches the display image again, the emphasized portion remains, so that it becomes easier for the person who makes a presentation to convey his/her intension.
In the above-mentioned presentation apparatus, electronic blackboard apparatus, and the like capable of putting a handwritten mark in a display image, an underlying or enclosing emphasis can be inputted easily while materials are being presented, resulting in enhanced convenience.
However, a handwritten mark added to a display image may cover a character, graphic, or picture by overlapping the contents of a presentation in the display image. Therefore, the contents of the display image become hard to read, confusing the order of things.